The Laboratory Services Shared Resource (LSRS) provides high quality service, standardized glassware preparation, sterilization procedures and logistics for every floor of the Danny Thomas Research Tower. Personnel perform such tasks as glassware cleaning, sterilization of both clean and contaminated glassware, and preparation of frequently used materials such as bottled distilled water and sterile Pasteur pipettes. Daily services include: (1) pick up dirty glassware from each laboratory 3 times a day, and delivery of cleaned, sterilized and dried glassware the same day, (2) preparation and delivery of millipore-filtered distilled water to all laboratories, (3) sterilization of liquids needed for laboratory work and sterilization of biohazard material before its disposal. All of these operations are done using standard protocols and using highquality, high-efficiency, washers, dryers, autoclaves and Milli-Q systems. Unit 1 of the LSRS occupies four service areas of 543 sq. ft. each of dedicated space on four separate floors in the Thomas Tower for a total of 2172 sq. ft. Each area contains a walk-in Castle autoclave, two smaller (22 x 22 x 42) autoclaves, two large dryers, two large Basil glassware washers and a Millipore water filtration system. The second floor has a high temperature oven for baking and sterilizing. Each area is staffed by two laboratory assistants. This year, the Bioinformatics and Biotechnology SR and additional laboratories in the Pharmacological Sciences Department were added to the laboratories served by the LSRS resulting in services for all five floors of the Thomas Tower. These additional services are being carried out in the service areas located on the second and third floors. In the next funding cycle, a second unit, Unit 2, will be organized within the Integrated Research Center (IRC). The new unit will comprise one service area of 32 ft x 48 ft (1536 sq. ft.) The equipment includes two large and two small autoclaves, three glassware washers, sinks, preparation table, chairs and two glassware dryers. This facility will serve 40-50 Cancer Center members. The projected total budget for this Shared Resource in Year-25 of this grant is $261,479, of which 45% ($118,790) is requested from the CCSG; the remainder of the budget (55%, $142,689) will be provided by SJCRH institutional funds to individual investigators. Greater than 85% of the usage of this Shared Resource is by Cancer Center Members for peer-reviewed funded projects.